Fulfil Me
by Shadaez
Summary: M, Lemon. May offend. No, wait. WILL offend. Ever wonder what Cornelia and Nunnally had done in the Damocles? Okay, probably only I did. Cornelia X Nunnally. And a little Cornelia X Euphie and a pinch of Nunnally X Sayoko LOL And double lol for genres


Note: Lemon. M-only. Like anyone cares. Right. The reason why I wrote this fanfiction. I feel lesbianic.(WHAT? But you are male!-Myself on me being lesbianic) Okay, okay. I lied.

I wonder if a gay in love with a girl is considered lesbian? Then if that gay who became a lesbian loves a man again, does that mean he is normal already?

Okay, now ends the self-muses. I was trawling as usual, trying to look for a nice fanfic that deal with lesbians. Then I realize there isn't any. Even no-brainers like Euphie X Cornelia. Then I suspect they could be banned. Then, I wonder why the Yaois are around here happily. Then I wonder why hot sMex could be found. (There is one really nice one around here.) Then I decide to test theory. Thus, this test subject. I bring you 'Fulfil Me'. Start!

Cornelia stared at Nunnally as the girl moved uncomfortably about her wheelchair. A pang of guilt shot through her as she noticed how Nunnally resembled her in features, then remembered that she would be using the girl as a political pawn. Even if it was for a good cause, her half sister should not be embroiled in such a war.

"Nunnally, can I move you somewhere? To your bed, maybe?" Cornelia asked softly, noticing her discomfort.

Nunnally nodded quietly, as her half sister wheeled her wheelchair out of the garden, to a connected bedroom.

"I am sorry, Nunnally, for involving you in all this." Cornelia apologized.

"Please, don't be. Brother must be stopped." Nunnally assured, pushing herself up with her arms, so that she could fall on the bed.

Cornelia hurried forward, lifting Nunnally up to transfer onto the bed. To her surprise, Nunnally blushed. Then she realized why. Nunnally's skirt was damp, and the dampness had transferred to her hand. She knew exactly what was happening, which was probably a curse in disguise. Cornelia shifted her weight on her legs, feeling the fabric of her pants rubbing her sensitive skin. For that effort, she could feel her panties getting soaked.

"I will go get you a glass of milk." Cornelia said, and then hurriedly excused herself. The moment she was out of the room, the princess made her way to the nearest bathroom, and then proceeds to strip her pants and panties off. Reaching out, Cornelia touched herself gingerly. More liquid trickle out, down her thighs. She was suddenly reminded of Euphemia.

..........................................

"Sister, you get so wet, so easily, so quickly." Euphemia said softly, and then yelped as Cornelia licked her clitoris. Not going to be outdone, Euphemia blow lightly into her sister. More sweet fluid trickles out onto her face.

"No, Euphie, I can't..." Cornelia whispered, and then moaned softly as Euphemia pinched gently on her nipples.

Euphemia stick her tongue out, as her sister rammed her vagina upon her face instinctively. Taking the chance, she thrashing her tongue wildly in her older sister, earning moans, before Cornelia hurriedly removed herself.

Dipping her head again, Cornelia began to tease Euphemia, purposefully licking the area around her clitoris.

Euphemia could feel herself at the edge of orgasm, but know that unless her clitoris was fulfilled, she would have to wait. Raising her head a little, Euphemia began to lick her sister's clitoris, nudging it with her tongue.

..........................................

Cornelia had to stop, as more fluid trickle out. Her vagina needs another woman's tongue. Someone to replace Euphemia. She had not been fulfilled since, since she lost Euphemia. Cornelia hurriedly pulled her pants back, and then walked out of the bathroom again, uncomfortable with her own liquid in her waterproof pants.

Nunnally sighed in relieve as Cornelia left the room. Hurriedly, she pulled her skirt up, then her panties down. Skimming her memories, Nunnally tried to remember how Sayoko had touched her when once she found Nunnally wet. Reaching down to her vagina, Nunnally lightly touched the wet skin. A moan escaped her mouth as a wave of pleasure flowed from it.

Cornelia entered Nunnally's room silently, aching for fulfilment as she stared at how Nunnally tried to fulfil herself.

"Nunnally," Cornelia purred lustily as she locked the door from inside.

Nunnally froze at the voice, and then hurriedly pulled her skirt down.

"Sorry, Cornelia. I won't do it again." Nunnally apologized.

Pulling her clothes off, Cornelia placed her naked self next to Nunnally.

"I will fulfil you. Will you fulfil me?" Cornelia continued, and then placed Nunnally's hand on her breast.

Nunnally gasped at the touch. Cornelia leaned forward, then lightly separate Nunnally's mouth, before playing her own tongue into the child's mouth.

"Say yes." Cornelia commanded softly as she undid the buttons on Nunnally's blouse.

"Cornelia, no." Nunnally whispered, as Cornelia pulled her singlet up to reveal a set of young breasts.

"Your body suggested otherwise." Cornelia said, lightly pinching Nunnally's stiff nipples.

Nunnally fidgeted as she suppressed a moan. She could feel Cornelia pulling her skirt and panties away, leaving her nude and defenceless.

"Nunnally, you're making me..." Cornelia said, and then moaned as she rubbed herself against Nunnally's thigh.

The fifteen-year-old gasped at the wetness of her half sister, then feel her own love juice dripped on the bed sheet. Aching for pleasure, she reached out to touch herself again, only to withdraw her hand in surprise as firm yet gentle hands opened her legs, forcing her vagina to spread open.

Cornelia admired at Nunnally's delicate, pink petals as it glisten in its own liquid. She was surprised to find Nunnally's clitoris to be the prominent, not unlike Euphemia's. Then, bending before her, Cornelia began to lick the area around the flaring flower, feeling love juice stream from her own.

Nunnally moaned softly every time Cornelia moved her tongue to sensitive areas, her fingers digging into the bed. Soon, Cornelia began to dig her tongue into Nunnally.

Nunnally gasped as she tried to close her legs, pushing the invader from her. Yet, as the tongue moved away, Nunnally pushed herself down, seeking the tongue desperately.

"Nunnally, fulfil me too. I'm going to explode" Cornelia begged, rubbing herself against the bed sheet, leaving damp spots on it.

Nunnally nodded, willing to agree to everything just to get that tongue back inside her.

It did not take long for Cornelia to switch position, though, for Nunnally, it seems like eternity to feel the warm tongue teasing her again.

"Nunnally, please." Cornelia begged, pushing herself on Nunnally's face.

Nunnally obeyed, sticking her tongue out tentatively, as her fingers found the wet folds of skin. Lightly, she licked them, surprised to find it sweet. Then, Nunnally wondered if she tasted the same, as she emulated Cornelia, playing her tongue among the skin.

Cornelia widens her eyes at Nunnally's warm tongue, as pleasure, pleasure that had abandoned her for so long, returned. Feeling guilty that she had enjoyed the feeling without return, Cornelia brushed her tongue against Nunnally's clitoris.

Nunnally moaned suddenly, surprised by the surge of pleasure.

"Cornelia, what did you..." Nunnally moaned again, gripping the bed sheets.

"You are so like Euphie. Such sensitive womanhood." Cornelia giggled at the expression on Nunnally's face.

Feeling indignant, Nunnally raised her head, and then experimentally flicked her tongue at Cornelia's pink, swollen clitoris. Cornelia stopped giggling as waves of pleasure rippled around her thigh. She could feel Nunnally's fingers trace her body, and then found what they were looking for.

"No, stop." Cornelia whimpered half-heartedly as the fingers gripped her stiff nipples, pinched gently, and pulled.

Almost as if reflexively, Cornelia pushed herself down, against Nunnally's face.

Nunnally thrust her tongue into her half sister immediately, and then moved her tongue within slowly, feeling the silky, soft walls.

Cornelia began to moan uncontrollably. If clitoris was Nunnally's weakness, this would be hers. It did not take long for her to feel orgasm approach. Leaning down, she pinched Nunnally's clitoris with her lips, then nudged it with her tongue.

Nunnally whimpered softly, giving Cornelia a brief respite from her tongue. She could feel the first of pleasures, knowing that her peak is coming, the same feeling that had relieved her the last time Sayoko touched her. Yet, remembering how weak she became after that, Nunnally held persistently. After Cornelia has been fulfilled, she told herself sternly.

Cornelia panicked as teetered along the edge of orgasm. More than once, she had reached orgasm before Euphemia, returning so weak she could barely talked, leaving Euphemia to fulfil herself. Holding the internal flood gates, she began nudging Nunnally's clitoris faster, while she pinched the young girl's stiff nipple gently.

Nunnally realized Cornelia had increased the tempo, and she is trying harder to hold herself back. Instinctively, she reached out and dug her nails into Cornelia's back. Then, she thrust the full extent of her tongue into Cornelia, thrashing wildly.

Cornelia knew she could not hold anymore. She could almost hear her dead sister reprimanding her.

"To think your stamina would be this low" Euphemia had once complained gently.

Desperately, Cornelia nibbled at Nunnally's clitoris, then watched as her delicate, pink folds flared wildly, pulsating with every heartbeat. Then Cornelia gave up the fight, releasing the floodgates.

Nunnally took a sharp intake of air as she felt Cornelia's teeth. She knew she could not hold anymore, as her fingers clawed against Cornelia's back. A strange giddiness clouds her vision as pleasure coursed her body, forcing her to arc her back upwards. In her throes of orgasm, Nunnally could faintly feel warm liquid dripping on her face.

Cornelia gave a feral moan as she contracted her bodily muscles. Each burst of pleasure caused her to grab the bed sheets desperately. As the lasts of out bursts ended, she collapsed sideways, exhausted, as the remaining of her nectar dripped onto the bed sheet.

Nunnally sighed as her senses were recovered. Looking down, she could see Cornelia, her womanhood slick with nectar. For a minute, both lie naked and wet with their nectar.

Lying tiredly on the bed, Nunnally enjoyed the utter peace, her body fulfilled and in blissful paradise. She was slightly surprised of not being ashamed about being naked next to her half sister. Even Sayoko, who had occasionally helped her wear her clothes, would embarrass her whenever Nunnally exposed her body. Then, she tasted her lips, surprised to find Cornelia's sweet nectar.

"Nunnally?" Cornelia whispered, suddenly aware of the mixture of musky love scent both had saturated the room with. And the fact that she was wet again.

Nunnally looked down, and then gasped as Cornelia slide herself along Nunnally's thigh, her nipples hard again. Lightly, Cornelia let her nipples touch Nunnally's, which stiffened quickly. Cornelia licked her lips, tasting Nunnally's sweet essence, and then pressed their lips together briefly.

"Nunnally, you taste sweet." Cornelia continued, then slide her fingers along Nunnally's body, tracing the young breast, teasing the erected nipples.

"No, Cornelia." Nunnally begged as Cornelia pressed her fingers into Nunnally's sacred region. She could feel her labia flare in arousal.

"My body still wants you." Cornelia purred seductively into her ears, then pressed Nunnally's finger into herself.

"Fulfil me again"

Note: There. I wrote this on my DS. So, pardon weird grammar and sentence structures. Oh, and can anyone tell me why there is no Female X Female fanfic under mature? Gah, I feel so guilty using Euphie in this story like this. Reviewers, rub me anyway you want, but don't rub on the fact that a poor dead girl was used like this, kayz? Ty.


End file.
